Adventure at the Dairy Queen!
by SunnyPlace
Summary: The results of a great imagination, some really noisy tenants and just a tiny bit of sugar... Ichigo: just a little? Oh, shut up...


_The results of a great imagination, some really noisy tenants and just a tiny bit of sugar..._

A/N: Don't follow the example given in this and eat sugar before going to sleep!! Well... at least not too much. And also, **I don't own Bleach**, Tite Kubo is the owner of it and a far better Mangaka than I could ever imagine to be! :D

* * *

_**Adventure at the Dairy Queen**_

"You know, I had a dream last night." I told everyone once I'd come down the stairs. Some of them looked at me weird and the rest where still too sleepy to listen or care.

But since I haven't had any dreams in a while and there was really nothing else to do, I was soon asked about it.

"Ok! Well, first of all, I was in a Dairy Queen and second of all, Ichigo and Rukia were in it."

They laughed, of course, "Really?" I can imagine what kind of dream it was…" Some said, but they stayed to hear the dream nonetheless.

* * *

We were at a Dairy Queen. Don't ask me how or why, we just were there.

Well, so we were in the Dairy Queen (_Yeah, I know I already said that)_ and that Dairy Queen was inside some mini-store (_yeah, that _is_ possible. I've seen one!)_ where you could buy many, many things.

Anyways, so the three of us were looking at the big table-thingy with the menu on it, trying to decide what to order. Ichigo and I decided to have some nachos (_Nachos on an ice-cream store, yes!) _but Rukia wanted to have a chocolate ice-cream.

"_But the ice-cream machine isn't ready yet," _we both told her, "_It'll take too long for it to be ready."_But Rukia wanted her ice-cream, and when we tried to talk her out of it (_more like fight. It looked like she and Ichigo were gonna bite each other's head) _she turned around and didn't listen to us. (_Stupid Ichigo…)_

So we were waiting in the counter for Rukia's ice-cream when, totally out of nowhere, her brother entered the store. We were all like 'Oh Shit!' when we saw him, because, for some strange reason, he couldn't know we were here. (_Yes__! Some really, really strange creepy reason!)_

"_We have to go!"_ I shouted at them, but they wanted to wait for their things. "_What are you talking about?! If we stay here he's gonna see us!"_But then I saw Byakuya was looking somewhere else so I calmed down and waited with the others for my nachos. (_What?! I was hungry!)_

When we were about to pay for our things, I realized something.

"_Damn! I left my wallet at the car!"_ We'd come in Ichigo's dad's car. (_I _know. _Why don't you stop asking and let me tell the damn story?!)_ "_I'll go with you to find it._" Ichigo said to me, "_I left my money there too._" We got out of the store and went to the car that was parked outside.

But when I found my wallet, I only had two dollars. "_I need fifty cents to have it all." _I looked over at Ichigo and asked him if he could give me some money, but he said he didn't had any. "_But you just said you had money!" (Once again, stupid Ichigo…)_

"_I thought I had, but I lost it in a bet I did with someone."_

"_So you don't have the two fifty for the nachos?" (Don't ask me why we're using dollars) (Or how it's possible some nachos cost two fifty… maybe my head hasn't taken in yet that we live in an expensive world.)_

We didn't know what to do, since none of us had enough money (_or money at all) _to buy the nachos. (_And no, we didn't think about not buying them.) "Let's go inside and see if Rukia can give us some." _I said, and we were about to get out of the car, when Ichigo's dad got in and started to drive away from the Dairy Queen. (_Don't. Ask.)_

"_Wait! Kurosaki-san!"_ I tried to talk to him, but he started to ramble about… well, about something.

"_We have to go back! Rukia's still in there!" _Ichigo said next to me (_We were both at the back seat.) _

"_Like, don't tell me genius!" _I yelled over at him, but then I got an idea. "Kurosaki-san!" I said, faking big worry _(that wasn't really fake, 'cause, who knows how long Byakuya was going to stay looking at somewhere else? Or… maybe he already left and didn't even notice us!) (Yeah, 'cause we're super awesome at hiding and stuff)_

"_We have to go back! Your future daughter-in-law, that being Rukia, is going to be fond by a person who can't find her, that being her brother Byakuya, if we don't hurry and go back to the DQ, that being the Dairy Queen!" _I said, all in a single sentence without pausing or anything. I grinned at myself (_and my intelligent and absolutely great plan)_ when he believed my lie (_that wasn't exactly a lie, but more of an exaggerated true) _before I felt Ichigo hit me with his elbow (_and hurt me at my side)_, but right when I turned around I noticed a slight and very tiny tint of pink on his cheeks. (_Oh yeah, blackmail for later!)_

When we got back to the Dairy Queen, I got out the car at once, and I think I heard Ichigo do the same too. I ran to the door and, just when I was about to open it, the most awful and horrible sound came to my ears...

* * *

Everyone around me looked at me with a 'What? What is it?' face, then I took a deep breath and said…

"The alarm clock!"

Half of them sweat dropped, while the other half fell down their chairs, and the few that rested looked at me weird.

"Why are you doing those faces!? It was awful! I mean, I was just about to save Rukia-san when all of sudden I jump forward in my bed because the stupid alarm woke me up and scared me!" I started yelling at no one in special, but then focused my gaze on someone, "and when the alarm _finally_ went off and I crawled back to sleep, _someone_ came in all like, 'you have to wake up' and 'breakfast's ready'! And, I mean, come on! It's _my_ house; I can sleep in as much as I want, but _no!_ Rangiku-san insisted that I come down and have stupid breakfast. And now that I came and told everybody my dream, they don't mind it and keep eating breakfast!" Those people stopped and sweat dropped at me, "and all of these in _my _friggin' house!"

After my rant was over some of them cleared their throats, and somebody asked me if I'd already finished my ranting. "Yes! Yes, I have!" and after shouting that, I went to the kitchen, grabbed some food and them stomped to the living room and sat on one of the couches to have breakfast. Everyone else did as I had and came to the living room to have their breakfast. After all, we (I) didn't have a table to eat at, and even if we (_I_) did, it wouldn't be big enough for the eight people that were in the (_my_) house.

"So…" Rangiku-san had started after a while, probably to change the subject about her waking me up, "That sounded like a weird dream." An echo of agreement went around us and I could feel my eye twitch.

"Yeah, only you could dream something like that." I hear a guy's voice said and I turned to my left to see Ichigo there. Wait a minute! What was he doing in my house having breakfast when he had a house of his own? "Hey, what…? Oh, forget about it! But anyways, you've got admit, at least an eighty percent of what happened there could have happen in real life."

He thought about it for a second and then agreed with me, "Yeah. But the rest of that was all crap." I shrugged at that.

"And also, Orihime-san could dream something like that too, but, you know, more… exaggerated." He tried to picture that and I grinned when his eye started to twitch. "And I wanted to save Rukia-san too…"

I fake-sobbed and Ichigo grunted, while said Kuchiki chuckled at my act. "Don't worry. Maybe this night you'll be able to save everyone." I looked at her with an innocent and 'Really?' face, which made Ichigo more annoyed.

We laughed as he grunted more, but stopped annoying him with our act… For now…

We stayed silent and eat our breakfast, until a cell phone started ringing. "It's mine!" I got it out of my left pocket and saw a message with an order. "Where is it?" I hear Ichigo ask me.

"Oh, I know where this is! It's just a few blocks away, near that… new… Dairy Queen…"

Everyone stayed quite after I read the order out loud. Then Rangiku-san said, "Odd."

"Yeah."

"Really odd."

"I'd say super creepy."

It became even weirder when Ichigo and Rukia's phone rang too.

So… everyone stayed quite for like the fifth time that day for about five minutes. "Hey! I also had another dream last night…" I said, suddenly remembering, "It was about people's acne eating each other and the people with it too." And everyone said nothing after that.

"…You ate sugar yesterday, didn't you?"

* * *

I actually dreamed of this, I'm not kidding... XD

Yes, as you might have noticed, this one-shot is based on another story of mine. Sadly, I'm not going to publish that one anytime soon, as it still needs to be worked out a little bit (translation: I still don't have the beginning, nor the end planned...) It's about a girl called Azumi, who discovers she has the ability to see ghosts and (unfortunately for her) gets herself in the middle of a new problem for Bleach's characters...

I hope you enjoyed this, please review!!


End file.
